User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Reo's Ultimate Series
Woo! Season 3 is here! Welcome to the 9th episode of Reo's Ideas, the blog series where I tell you about my ideas. This time I'll be explaining a project I call Reo's Ultimate Series (RUS). General Idea The Series didn't grow past its first instalment, although there were some plans for that. The first instalment focuses on Zane Miller, a fighter in the new popular underground fighting sport. Each brawler is given a device that allows them to transform into a powerful alien creature. Then two brawlers go head to head in a battle, that can end fatally for the loser. Zane, real name Kai Knight, has the alien known as Reptak at his disposal. Zane actually was an orphan adopted by his now mentor, Gus Miller. Neither of them knows that Zane comes from the wealthy Knight family. In the arena, no fighter goes without a nickname. Zane has chosen the name Keith Perry in order to hide his identity. The series kicks off with the start of a tournament. The start is quite good. Zane faces a rival known as Deo Kamery, but soon after Deo's defeat, the two become friends. Deo's brother Lif actually offers to help improve Reptak's abilities. Problems arise when a rich man by the name of Keith Perry arrives to see one of Zane's battles. The Real Mr Perry offers Zane a chance to drop out of the tournament willingly, but Zane refuses. He says that he will only drop out when he loses. after two more matches, Mr Perry decides he won't be waiting around for some peasant to lose a fight. instead, he plans to create an arranged match, by paying both contestants, thus ensuring the outcome to be in his favour. The match between Ren Krawler and Keith Perry (Zane Miller) has been arranged in Ren's favour. However, during one of's Lif's enhancements to Reptak, the device is damaged and Reptak is no longer accessible. Zane receives a new alien - Rupture. Note: The Reason Mr Perry wants Zane out of the fight is that he plans to create a sort of criminal empire and what not in the city, basically make a name for himself, but he can't quite do it if there's an illegal fighter with the same name. Through some sources, Zane finds out what are Mr Perry's plans for the city, and those plans involve some pretty bad things happening to place dear to him, including Gus' shop and home. So Zane decides to go against the plan and instead defeat Ren. It works, but Zane is disqualified because the switching of aliens mid-tournament is forbidden. Now Zane is in an even bigger mess than before because Mr Perry's men are now after him. Ren continues on fighting but during the next match, the arena is raided by the police and thus no winner is declared. At some point, it's cleared up, that the match between ren and Zane was arranged and Zane is allowed to join back in Ren's place and faces the opponent than Ren faced on the night of the raid. Until that point, no matches could be fought due to the strict patrol of the police force. The latter instalments would focus on other characters somehow related to Zane as well as a 2nd season would focus on Zane discovering He was Kai Knight. How it came to be For over a year now I've been searching, aiming to create a series that contains characters from all my other works, references them and does who knows what else, maybe it tells their stories to the end or gives them fresh new ones. This is one of the variations, an attempt, a possible ultimate series that simply was never given a name. I inspired from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Fight Club and many other places. The instalment I talked about was going to focus on projects I started and worked on as Party King. The 2nd would focus on works by FlameStrike96 and so on. Realisation Like most ideas that end up on this series, It won't be realised. I doubt it. I'm starting to seriously consider dropping writing for good, so there's that. However, if anyone is interested in adopting this idea of 1 alien transformation battles, go right ahead. I would love to read about it. Feedback No not the alien... What do you think of this idea? 1 - The Hell? 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 - Brilliant! Episode Guide Previous: User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Neal 12 Franchise (Part 2) Next:'' User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Paradox'' ''~Reo~ 20:09, December 22, 2018 (UTC)'' Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes Category:Reo's Ideas